


Gluttony at its finest

by sportsalmanac2015



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Hollstein - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 12:45:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5128124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sportsalmanac2015/pseuds/sportsalmanac2015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of a headcannon post on tumblr by ukulelekatie: "AU where there’s a bloodbank that’s actually a scam run by vampires and people go there to donate blood to patients in need but it’s really for the purposes of feeding the vampires and Carmilla works there and one day Laura goes to donate blood and they meet each other and you know what happens from there."</p>
<p>Rated Mature for future chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've written in a while so please feel free to leave comments and suggestions. It is just a small attempt at easing into this prompt and story line. I welcome them and it would really only benefit your future reading pleasure. Enjoy! :)

It was the first Friday of the October, and this month that meant one thing to Laura Hollis: saving lives. Okay so maybe she didn't have a cape or a mask but she felt as though she should. Donating blood might not be as glamorous as superpowers or Ironman's gadgets, but it did in fact save lives. She never bragged about it and rarely even told anyone that she donated. She was a simple girl and didn’t want any recognition but definitely didn’t mind the free chocolate chip cookies that just so happened to be a perk of donation. Laura left her last class of the week at Silas University at 2:50 pm and decided to walk to the neighboring town, aptly named Silas, on this beautiful fall day because it was her favorite season. It was cheesy, predictable, and lame but she couldn't help but love the fall. She loved everything, the changing leaves, the dropping temperatures, the need for big floppy hoodies, and she couldn't ignore that urge to snuggle in bed with her yellow pillow on a chilly gray sky day. As Laura took in the sights and sounds of campus she couldn't help but feel a wave of calm come over her. She had gotten into her dream school and was proving to be as self sufficient and she knew she could be without her sweet dad hovering over her. Bless his heart, but Laura needed the freedom that university was offering and she took full advantage of it. She did however humor her father by calling him once a week to fill him in on her life, classes, and ultimately to let him know what she was in fact, still alive. She decided to give him a call as she walked to the blood bank to catch him up on things and maybe rub it in his face a little that she still managed to donate blood every two months while away at school all on her own. "You know if you can't find the time you don't have to donate blood, sweetie. I just want you to focus on your studies. I know it means a lot to you, because of your mother and all, but if you can't make it please ju-“ “Dad! I’ve got everything under control. You just can’t believe that your little girl is all grown up and on her own.” 

After about fifteen minutes, or however long it took her to stroll to the blood bank, she convinced her father to hang up and have a great week instead of chatting her ear off. After Laura hung up, she stood in front of the blood bank in this tiny little town and took in the sights. There was a small park across the street, complete with a slide and jungle gym for the little ones to play. It was crawling with small children in light jackets as parents sat on benches and gossiped all while keeping an eye on the running kids. Laura then took the time to gaze down the cozy little street. It contained a multitude of shops, lined up one next to the other. Anything a person wanted could be found on the street in a specialty shop. Ice cream, baked goods, a stiff drink, clothing, jewelry, hardware, a haircut, a blood bank, a park, and just about anything else could all be found on Second Street. Laura never really understood the name or why the main focuses of the town weren’t on First Street, but the locals found the inquiries absurd because Second Street had always been the town hub. She learned to just let it be. 

When she was done taking in the atmosphere, Laura opened the door with that very familiar bell above it, and needless to say, it rang to signal her presence. The very sterile environment was mixed with a slight feel of a home. The neutral white colored walls and black furniture were warmed with colorful assets. The aqua rug under the black coffee table, for example, gave the room less of a hospital vibe, and Laura certainly appreciated it. There were paintings of floral arrangements and beautiful scenery, which were placed there by one of the owners and operators, Lola Perry. She was the softer half of this business. A tall, slender and redheaded Perry (as Laura called her) emerged from the back office and knocks Laura from her daydreaming. “Oh hey, Perry! How are you? Where is Laf? I thought my appointment was with them today,” Laura asks this large mouthful of questions as she signs into the donor book. “Oh, well Laf has been doing a lot of research lately for the organization. They think they are on the verge of a breakthrough so naturally they have been sacrificing sleeping and eating and I had enough of it. I told them to stay home because I could handle the appointments today.” She gestures to the empty lobby and tells Laura that she thinks she can handle the crowd alone. Lafontaine, commonly called Laf, was the science and business driven half of the company, which was a fantastic balance to Perry’s assets of customer service and organizational skills. It was unlike Laf to ever miss work because they loved it so much, but Perry seemed like she could be a force to be reckoned with when she wanted to be which made Laura believe that it was a wise move on Laf’s part to do as she said. 

After the protocol survey that Laura knew all of the answers to without reading the questions, Perry got her prepped and set up to donate blood. There were only a few others in the bank that day from the brunette’s observations since she had walked in. A few names in the guest book and no other signs of life gave her the impression that Fridays must not be a big donation day. She relaxed back in the chair and closed her eyes as she squeezed the stress ball every so often to keep her blood flowing. Laura hummed quietly to herself until Perry came back to disconnect the tube from her arm. She used to cringe at the feeling of the needle leaving her arm, but now it did not faze her at all. She secretly enjoyed feeling like a badass around needles because she knew they could make grown men faint on occasion. Perry had taken notice to the glow Laura had about her when she was done donating, and she let her embrace it as she handed her the chocolate chip cookies and orange juice that she loved. As Laura nibbled her cookies she overheard Laf in the next room. “I swear I’m so close to being able to clone the cells. Yeah…I know. For now donations are the best option. Right. I’ve got to go. We will discuss this more later.” Laf then made their way into the room “Hey cookie monster!” they said as they greeted Laura, who tried not to giggle too hard and lose her cookie. They started catching up but Laura didn’t want to keep them long because of their almost breakthrough. “It’s a work in progress but I think I’m close. Think Laura! What if the world didn’t have to rely on blood donations? What if we could just make it in a lab? No one would ever suffer from a lack of blood. No one would ever be lost because there wasn’t enough of their blood type on hand! It would be revolutionary!” Laf was pacing back and forth, flailing their arms in the air to accentuate their statements, lab coat flowing behind them as they walked. “Wow Laf, you really think that’s a possibility? I mean of course you do…and of course you can make it happen! If anyone could it would be you. Wow! I’m so happy for you! This is amazing! You know I encourage everyone to donate but some people just never do…and this…could save so many lives. That would be incredible! I really hope you make it happen!” She hugged them and while close she whispered in their ear, “But between you and me, I think you should really listen to Perry. She worries about you. Maybe just go to sleep when she tells you to the first time. The research will still be there. And she will be much happier.” With a chuckle from Laf, she released her hold and took a step back. Laf winked at her in thanks, for the compliments and even the advice since they didn’t know Perry was so worried. Laura grabbed her bag and said her goodbyes because she had a date with Netflix that she really couldn’t be late for, and with that she left with the promise to return in two months. 

\----------------------- 

“You know she really is just such a sweet girl,” Perry said to Laf as she finished cleaning up the now full bag of blood marked with Laura’s information. Perry placed this bag in a mini refrigerator in which there were only a few bags of blood. “You can give her a call now. I’m sure Laura is far enough gone that it’s safe for the pick up now.” Laf followed her instructions and reached for their company phone. “Hello, Miss Karnstein. This is your local blood bank reminding you that you are overdue for your donation. Please call us back at any time during our regular business hours of 9am to 5pm, Monday through Friday, and we would be happy to make you an appointment. You may also feel free to stop in at any time to set one up. Thank you for your patronage.” Perry laughed every time she heard Laf put on this front for their monthly phone call, but both went about their tasks. Within the hour a dark haired girl with sunglasses on made her way into the bank. She was wearing tight leather pants and a checkered red and black flannel. She seemed disinterested in just about everything until she reached the counter at the bank. “Well, well, well, look what the cat dragged in,” Laf said as they tried so hard to contain the laughter that would make its way to the surface no matter what. “Good one, mad scientist. Can we just get this over with? I mean I am paying you, aren’t I?” the woman sneered at Laf over her glasses. Laf got up form their seat and headed towards the back office while continuing their oh so friendly conversation, “I suppose you do sign my paychecks…well your company does…which can’t be traced to you…so technically…do you pay me?” Laf’s joking nature was followed up by that glare which showed nothing. It was the most hollow facial expression that arguably anyone had ever seen and it was the dark haired girl’s favorite to make. “Sorry Carmilla, you know I’m only kidding.” Laf quickly unlocked the mini refrigerator and took out a few bags of blood. “Did you get it? I assume you did and that’s why you called. You were given very specific instructions last time.” “Ah yes, the one you really tend to enjoy is on top,” Laf said as they loaded the blood into a cooler that they handed over to Carmilla, only after making it inconspicuous in a regular brown paper bag. Carmilla took the bag without a single word, not even a thank you, and left in more of a hurry than usual. She couldn’t wait to get home to enjoy her favorite snack. Sometimes she enjoyed it even more than sex.


	2. Self control: Who needs it?

The music in the dimly lit bar was loud as usual. It was one of the reasons Carmilla frequented Gold’s just about every weekend. The music would temporarily fill the space that her thoughts should be, leaving her numb to their torture while the music was blaring and the beers kept coming. The dark haired girl sat in the third stool from the back of the bar, as always, drinking alone at least for now. The loneliness never bothered her like it would bother most people; then again most people don’t drink for free at their favorite bar. Her brother Will owned Gold’s Bar and whether or not they were on good terms on any given day he would still allow her to drink for free. “Blood is thicker than water or some shit like that,” he would say to his friends when they asked about their arrangement. So maybe Carm might have abused the perks of the bar a few times when she courted young ladies with all of the free drinks they could want or need in one night. It’s not like she was harming anyone? Will had plenty of money and even more liquor. He would be fine. However, tonight Will was in luck because she was not seeking the company of a young lady, but instead was only focused on her latest take out order from Laf. 

There were few things in this world that made Carmilla feel relaxed. She enjoyed classic literature, whiskey, and sex for much of her three hundred odd years of life, but she had most recently added LH0735 to this list. LH0735 was the specimen who produced the sweetest and most addicting blood. Carmilla had never been particular about blood types. Blood, unlike alcohol was best served at body temperature, but it had been quite some time since she had enjoyed blood from the natural source. Something about being ‘civilized’ had been taught to the vampires and they found other means of harvesting blood. Carmilla had gotten used to the cold taste of A+ and even the stale bitterness of B- and she had become accustomed to it. Well that was until she tried LH0735. Despite being refrigerated, despite however long it had been sitting in Laf’s cooler, and despite how long it sat in Carmilla’s mini fridge behind a six pack of beer, it was the most delicious blood that Carmilla had arguably ever tasted. She remembers the very first time she tasted LH0735, much like an addict remembers their first time trying their drug of choice. 

It was late on a Saturday night, or was it Sunday morning? Either way it was probably around 3 am and she had been binging all weekend. Four different girls, three bottles of whiskey, a twelve pack of miller lite, and no sleep had worn Carm down to just about nothingness. She fell back onto her mattress and with her right arm she maneuvered her mini fridge next to the bed open. After what seemed like an hour more of struggling, she had finally managed to grab a bag of blood. She just needed to revitalize her system with enough nutrients that she could sleep until morning to avoid her hangover. Yes even the undead have hangovers. She poked a whole in the bag with her right fang, as always. This was a trick Will had taught her. The human kids drank juice pouches with straws by poking a hole in the pouch, and Will wanted to feel normal. Carmilla sipped on the blood as she always did but almost as soon as she tasted it she began to lose control. She was in awe. Her eyes were wide and alert, the fogginess in her head was gone, her nausea had cleared up, and all of a sudden she had an intense craving for this blood. She wasn’t even hungry before and now she felt an insatiable urge to drink and drink and drink until every drop was gone. Carmilla could never finish an entire bag of blood. Hell, Will could only do it after a fasting and even then he would just barely be able to finish. In this moment though, logic didn’t bother Carm, she wanted to drink this entire bag and dammit, she would. 

LH0735 was phenomenally sweet but not sickeningly so. Honestly, Carm didn’t even enjoy sweets. The occasional cookie or cupcake was fine but she couldn’t get enough of this sweet, sweet blood. Her ravenous instincts took hold of her and she actually ended up biting through the side of the bag to gulp it down faster. As she did this the blood dripped down both sides of her mouth an her neck and she did not even care. When the bag was finally empty she still wanted more. She licked her fingers clean and wiped her mouth as she picked up the deflated bag and read the label: LH0735. “I need more.”

The vampire washed herself clean and scrambled for her cellphone in her sea of pillows and blankets as she threw them all in ever direction, most likely braking something since she had heard a crack, but not caring at all. Flustered and desperate she dialed a number faster than she ever had before. “Um hello?” they asked with an extremely groggy voice. “Carm? Is that you? Are you okay?” Laf was realizing the situation was strange and grew very concerned. “Laf listen to me very carefully,” she said slowly and shakily. “That last take out order…what was it?” Confused they answered bluntly, “blood.” After a long pause Carmilla was beginning to calm down and realized that she had just devoured a bag of blood, destroyed her bedroom, and practically drunk dialed Laf at 3 am while on a blood high trying to score some more. “Carmilla! Please talk to me!” Finally Carm snapped out of her internal analyzing of everything happening. “I’m fine,” she continued, “Sorry to call and startle you this late I had no idea of the time. I’ll swing by tomorrow and we can talk about everything.” With a click, Laf was gone and Carm couldn’t believe that a stupid bag of blood had made her lose control. It was 3:45 am and she had finally regained her control, so she changed her bloody sheets, and passed out.


End file.
